Talk:Red Line
"It cuts into the Grand Line at two different places: Reverse Mountain '''and Mariejoa'.`"'' Mariejoa? I have never heard of that before... :I always presumed this was in a data book... Its not in the series. Is it in one of the Data Books? One-Winged Hawk 14:05, 7 July 2007 (UTC) I dont know, never heard of it and I dont think so... Red Line's Height Whoever said that the Red Line is 10,000 meters above the sea is an idiot. They clearly stated that the Sky Islands were 10,000 meters above the sea, while Hachi only said that Fishman Island is 10,000 meters below the sea and is directly beneath the holy land. you are correct, chapte 496 only states its 10km below the surface, and the person isnt an idiot, its just a mistake, and its totally correctable.yoshiyuki17 Red Line's Hospitability When I first heard mention of the Red Line as "A continent consisting of a band of land circling the planet", I assumed it was like any other island, just really really long. Naturally, this lead me to assume that the Red Line "continent" had a plethora of civilized villages, farms, ranches, towns, and cities. That includes varied enviroments such as forests, swamps, grasslands, etc. But upon getting a much better look at the Red Line after the Thriller Bark arc, I saw that the Red Line is little more than a huge band of rocky, lifeless, mountainous rock. Which begs the question: Is the Red Line rocky and mountainous throughout its entire span? Or only at Reverse Mountain and Mariejoa? You see, I have a friend who runs a One Piece roleplaying site. She is highly confused about many aspects of the One Piece world, likely because she has never looked at this Wiki. She seems convinced that Dials are found naturally on the ocean floor, like normal seashells, even freely sold in shops on Fishman Island. This of course defeats the fact that they are clearly stated to only be found on the sky islands. Among countless other misconceptions amassing from her lack of research, she seems convinced that several of the locations in the One Piece world, namely the ones that have been mentioned and not explicity visited, are located on the Red Line "continent". So... Is the Red Line fully mountainous and inhospitable throughout its entire length, or just at Reverse Mountain and Mariejoa? Naturally, Mariejoa itself would be an exception. It seems highly probable that the city was built atop the barren rocks of the Red Line and is carefully maintained so as to be hospitable, likely using outside imported resources. --Cyberweasel89 02:11, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Actually, from what we can gather from the pictures, it is pretty flat on the top. It's a continent, not a mountain range. It's overall hospitability is unknown.DancePowderer 01:58, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Question about travel between oceans I have a question about the Red Line and its role in travel between the four oceans. If it is completely impassable, and the Grand Line is impassable due to the Calm Belts, how does anyone travel between oceans? Do they all just go through the Grand Line first by entering the Reverse Mountain? Can one exit the Grand Line through Reverse Mountain, then? And does this mean only East Blue pirates pass through Loguetown on their way to the Grand Line? Someone please help! Insland Types Are we sure that there are also Spring and Fall islands in the Red Line? Because Nami said only Winter and Summer islands, though it depends on how you read it... is there a more accurate translation? :Ah the picture itself said it! Sorry, I just noticed it... :Would'nt make more sense that Nami was talking about the segment of the Red Line that crosses the Grand Line instead of the whole Red Line? :Wouldn't it make more sense that the part of the Red Line that's also in the Grand Line behaves like other landmasses of the Grand Line but the rest of it behaves just like the rest of the landmasses in the rest of the world? Because the topic of that conversation is about that part of the Red Line and not the rest. Mihawkins (talk) 00:21, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Info regarding Fisher Tiger The article mentions that fisher tiger's climbing of the red line is a rumour perpetuated by Hancock and that he freed the slaves as he was escaping his enslavement. Didn't he return to Mariejois to free the slaves rather than free them as he was escaping, thus actually climbing the red line? 21:40, June 29, 2013 (UTC) It's still a rumor. 21:41, June 29, 2013 (UTC) He didn't climb, he escaped from Mariejois and freed them as he escaped. 21:43, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Hancock said he climbed, so it's a rumor. 21:50, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Ah, I think I understand now. Thanks for the quick responses. 05:27, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Why does this page still states that Fisher Tiger climbed the Red Line with his hands if it's obvious that it's just a legend to hide the fact that Fisher Tiger was a slave? Fisher Tiger himself revealed he wasn't on an adventure. He was enslaved and escaped when he had the chance. Is the word of the actual fish responsible for that event, in his last breaths of life, talking to his friends less trustworthy that the word of a woman who was a little girls back then and who wasn't there to see the fish climb? Why? Mihawkins (talk) 00:13, November 10, 2015 (UTC) One year later, recent changes on this page take me here just to find I already asked the reason why the page still states Fisher Tiger climbed the Red Line. So, I'm changing it. If someone thinks otherwise, revert it, but explain why also. Mihawkins (talk) 12:33, September 30, 2016 (UTC) He was a slave and then he escaped. Later, he climbed the Red Line in order to attack. He wasn't a slave at that time. 13:20, September 30, 2016 (UTC) What Nova said. He explained it as he was dying. He was a slave, then escaped, then he told Neptune and Otohime of his intentions and climbed the Red Line to free slaves. 13:32, September 30, 2016 (UTC) I thought we were well past that false statement. Fisher Tiger freed the other slaves as he escaped, never climbing up the Red Line. And it's not only that it doesn't make any sense to be otherwise, but also he reveals that himself as he dies. Anyway I'm not here to argue. This is but one of the many errors in this wiki, and if more active users than me want it this way... Fine. Mihawkins (talk) 13:43, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Let me timeline this for you then. Fisher Tiger is enslaved during his travels. He escapes and returns to Fishman Island. After talking to Neptune and Otohime, he leaves. He climbs the Red Line and released slaves. He forms the Sun Pirates. 13:47, September 30, 2016 (UTC)